Cherries
by Bligy
Summary: Just because your first time is with the one you're meant to be with, that doesn't mean that it's going to be perfect.


Title: Cherries  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Just because your first time is with the one you're meant to be with, that doesn't mean that it's going to be perfect.  
Rating: R  
Genre: Drama  
Pairings: Satsuki/Natsuki/Syo

**Author's Note:** This was written for poixonink on tumblr. Much love!

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than the fan's enjoyment of it

…

They hadn't been very old at the time, Syo remembered blearily.

In fact, if he were to really think about it, they'd been 'waaay' too young for that sort of thing, but hey, it wasn't like Satsuki was going to be defined by social norms.

Syo had been over at Natsuki's house, trying to curb the tidal wave that was Bake Sale Day at their school, preventing the implanting of vinegar or the addition of salt instead of sugar. Really, Syo should have just made the damn cookies himself, but Natsuki had wanted to do it for some reason.

That was actually only maybe the third or fourth time he'd met 'Satsuki', although it sure as hell wasn't the last time.

Natsuki's glasses had fogged up during the baking and he'd taken them off to rub them clean of the moisture. That was how Syo's face became intimately introduced to the Shinomiya's dining room table, and his body had been penetrated for the first time.

Syo hadn't gone to school for a week, his parents had been terrified and confused, and his brother had been so protective that Natsuki hadn't even been allowed 'near' the house for over a month.

In fact, it wasn't even Natsuki who came to him to clear up the giant mess.

Satsuki scaled through his bedroom window. He was somehow silent enough not to wake his brother up in the other room and had threatened his family if Syo didn't meet him at the playground some ways away.

Terrified, panicking, but still somehow in his right mind, Syo had gotten his stuff together and had gone out to meet the dangerous boy in territory that was familiar to them both.

Natsuki had been there, and Syo had yelled and screamed and pointed and accused, but Natsuki had simply stared at him in confusion.

"But… Syo-chan, I've never… we've never… I mean, I think I would remember…" Natsuki trailed off, his eyes misted and the glasses he was wearing were glinting in the darkness.

"You don't REMEMBER?" Syo howled, pointing a finger at him and shouting so loudly that, if the park had been 'any' closer to civilization, they'd probably have called the cops on them.

"No, I don't," Natsuki had stated soberly, and then scratched his head in confusion. "I'm… sorry, Syo."

Syo had paused, stunned at the lack of stupid honorific at the end of his name. Natsuki hardly looked like himself, his face pale, his features strained and his hands shaking just slightly. His would-be friend/attacker/whatever took a deep breath and looked at him, like, 'really' looked at him.

"Sometimes… I just seem to forget things, or… perhaps I was never there to witness them? I've been told that I've hurt people, but I don't…" Natsuki rubbed his forehead, his expression crushed and frightened. "I don't remember! I don't remember hurting people! I don't remember hurting you! Syo, I'm so sorry! Please, please…"

Natsuki's words were shaking his body, his entire frame seeming crushed and so, so small under the weight of this revelation. Syo stood there, anger deflating under such sorrow. He was unsure and so very unsteady on his own feet.

Natsuki had 'attacked' him, he'd… he'd… he'd… oh, God… what had happened in that room?

"Natsuki…" Syo whispered, reaching forward and running his hand delicately through Natsuki's hair.

The other boy paused in his heaving sobs, looking up at Syo in desperation. "I'm so, so, so sorry…" Natsuki apologized like he never had for dangling Syo out a window, like he never had for when he'd done countless other horrible, life-threatening or dreadfully embarrassing things.

"Shut up, stupid. Saying you're sorry's not going to change anything," Syo stated, shrugging his shoulders and feeling that tingling ache in his spine again that made him freeze. Was he 'really' doing this?

"B-but this isn't… I can't believe that happened," Natsuki trailed off, his hands clenched into his pajama bottoms, his fingernails tearing holes into the material.

Syo's fingers laced into that blond hair and he stepped forward, bringing Natsuki's face into his chest. Natsuki's fingers abandoned his own pants to dig into Syo's back, tugging him closer and sobbing into the smaller boy's cotton PJs.

"It's… I mean… It'll be okay," Syo whispered, placing his cheek against Natsuki's curls and really 'thinking' about his words. "Natsuki… when did you start wearing glasses?"

Natsuki paused in his sobbing, leaning back slightly to give Syo a weird look. "I… don't really know? Sometime after… uh, that is. Maybe a few months after I started playing the violin?"

"Can I take them off?" Syo asked, his voice shaking in nervousness.

When Natsuki had come into his bedroom earlier, he hadn't been wearing his glasses. When he'd… on the kitchen table, he hadn't been wearing his glasses. In fact, now that Syo thought about it, all those other times…!

"D-do you need to?" Natsuki asked, obviously wary.

"I think so," Syo stated, reaching forward to take hold of the frames and gently removing them from Natsuki's eyes.

The transformation was instantaneous and Syo sucked in a deep breath, staring down at the furious, threatening eyes there.

"Figured it out, did you, midget?" the other hissed, and Syo's spine crackled in fear, his nether regions letting out a powerful pulse of pain that nearly sent him to his ass, in fact, it might have if the utter stranger inhabiting Natsuki's body hadn't grabbed hold of him in that moment.

"Let go of me," Syo whispered, unable to gain up the power behind it to scream.

"Mmm… I don't think so. Now that you know my secret, I think I'll—" Syo shoved the glasses back on Natsuki's face, sucking in a deep breath as Natsuki's eyes seemed to soften and stare up at him in confusion.

"Natsuki?" Syo asked, pleading that it was really that easy.

"Syo-chan… what just happened?" Natsuki looked around. "Oh… I'm holding you? Have you forgiven me?"

Syo nodded, warily, but still tensed momentarily as Natsuki hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Syo-chan! You're my best friend! I love you!" Natsuki chirped, and then ranted off about how miserable he'd been without Syo there to be friends with him.

Syo laced his fingers into Natsuki's hair, tugging him close and feeling a sick sense of anticipation and dread at the poke of glasses into his stomach.


End file.
